Of Half-Bloods and Courtings
by FeykrovokuntheWise
Summary: Bilbo has been sort of rejected by Thorin's supposed life long friend for the courtings and it is up to a half-blood to get Thorin and Bilbo back together before it is too late. Eventually Bagginshield and OC and Nori. I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! ONLY MY OC I OWN! Rating changed to T for cursing later on.
1. Bilbo's Heart Broken

"I'm so sorry Bilbo...but this is I'm sad to say the way it must be..." Was all she said before she left the Halfling alone in the stone room. Bilbo nodded his head and as she walked away, looked into the fire before the tears began to fall.

Luariia walked into the room when she was suddenly shoulder-checked by the dwarf woman as she left the room.

A young half blood as the dwarf woman would always call her because of her half dwarf, half elf background. She was a small young teenager with waist length blood red hair that was always rebelliously curled around her small frame. Though she was young, only seventeen she had a mark down her right arm of a phoenix that was wrapped around from mid-upper arm all the way down to her hand and down to her hand where it went to her two middle fingers.

She was beardless which she was thankful for because she never wanted one to begin with; her eyes were extremely uncommon in the dwarf's culture and also as an elf. They were a dark crimson red that would darken her eyes if she was angry. She was gentle and kind, but there were certain things that would make her angry and what happened to Bilbo was just the thing.

"Bilbo? Are you alright?" She asked coming towards him with his tea, she placed the tea on the bed and came towards Bilbo quietly as he sat there still shaking with sadness and shock. He looked towards her and he said, "No...not really."

"What's happened?" She said sharply and Bilbo looked to her and said, Thorin and Kukira are back in an engagement since he has the mountain...and something to offer her." He saw her eyes darken and he knew she was furious.

"Luariia...don't worry about it. I'll be alright..." Bilbo said trying to calm the half blood, but she was furious and her temper was scary when she was in a full rage. Bilbo was trying to calm her down but he was too late.

Luariia was ready to rip someone's head off in a full scale rage, she looked towards Bilbo as her eyes began to darken. She looked at Bilbo and said, "Tonight are the courtings? Aren't they?"

"Yes..." Bilbo said and another tear fell down his face and Luariia stood and went from the room and her eyes were just blazing.

She wanted to throw Kukira over the edge of the mountain, she wanted to scream at her and she wanted to make Kukira see what she had done to Bilbo.

She stood outside of the main gates when she heard Kukira's voice echo through the mountain sharply ordering dwarves to collect firewood for tonight and to prepare for the feast tonight. Luariia's eyes darkened again and in the most inconvenient time one of the dwarves came up behind her and tapped her behind.

She lost it after that and kicked the dwarf over the railings right in front of Kukira and Thorin as she shouted, "Why do all dwarves have to be so bloody...arrggh!"

She walked up to the front gate again with Balin following behind her and he said, "What has gotten into you?"

"A lot has gotten into me! First I am told that Bilbo's lover is now back in a bloody engagement! And now I had my ass tapped by another dwarf...come on! Who has a little bit of honour nowadays?" She shouted loudly to Balin as he followed her and he grabbed her by the hands and instantly brought her to face him and he said, "Listen to me! Whatever has happened to Bilbo?"

"Apparently Kukira has told Bilbo that Thorin is back in the engagement with her due to him now finally becoming King under The bloody Mountain!"

Balin's face dropped as he looked into her glowing eyes and Balin said, "What? What do you mean?"

Balin looked towards Thorin as he stood looking out over the valley and he said, "Why is Bilbo no longer with Thorin?"

"Kukira..." She muttered under her breath to Balin and his eyes widened as he watched as Kukira came up behind Thorin and wrapped her arms around his waist. Luariia watched as Bilbo stood in the shadows watching them, and then turning away. Luariia's eyes darkened again and she felt her blood begin to boil as the two kissed.

Turning away, she walked past them with a slight glare in her eye and she thought, _"I'll get her tonight..." _

And that was a promise.


	2. Courting Night

Luariia stood in a crimson red dress that was to about her knees; her eyes were significantly darker since she had put a touch of makeup on and her long hair had been half pulled back, showing the touches of black underneath her hair as well, and her phoenix tattoo seemed to gleam.

As she walked into the great hall, she encountered Bilbo who was dressed in his best outfit, he smiled at her as she walked forward and he said, "My...the women here take the courtings seriously don't they?"

She chuckled lightly and said, "Of course they do...many are itching to get a husband before the good boys are gone."

"What about you? Bilbo asked her as they walked for a ways until they reached the front gate, she looked to Bilbo and then to the sky, where the moon was shining and she took in a deep breath.

"I wasn't very favourable to court with due to my half-blood background...and if I was to court with anyone the dwarf was shunned out by everyone else...a dwarf did decide to court with me a few years back and...well."

She stopped and blinked away a few tears before she whispered, "He didn't make it out of the Blue Mountains when word spread that we were courting."

Bilbo looked at her with eyes filled with sympathy and he took a hold of her pale hand and she smiled before she looked out into the dark valley looking down to the village of Dale.

They heard shouts in the Great Hall and Luariia's sharp ears heard, "You bitch! You set this up didn't you?" The two went to see what the commotion was and there stood Thorin, dressed in his best and he stood with Kukira in the middle of the great hall as the music began to play and their courting song began to play.

Luariia saw an opportunity within the song for the singer wasn't ready yet and Luariia was brilliant when it came to making songs up on the spot.

Luariia quickly ran down the steps to where the band was and before the singer arrived she listened to the song for a moment and then she lightly sang at first, "You play a simple minded game with the minds of innocent children of the night.

Why must you make the poor man standing to your left suffer as he stands in pain and agony?

He's lost inside, lost within this labyrinth you have locked him in, only to be chased by his fears."

Luariia knew what she was doing when the band had hit the heavier part of their courting song she began to belt it out, everyone stood listening to the pale half-blood sing.

"He's too far gone for you to see; can't you see the blood placed on your hands? Can't you see the tears and pain?"

Kukira looked towards her as she stepped down towards the two, Luariia's eyes were glowing dark and she looked towards Kukira with a stare that could make rocks shrink. Thorin began to back away from the advancing half-blood while the Dwarf woman stood rooted on the spot.

"How dare you break the Halflings heart! You cold hearted shåmbil! That Halfling has been through more than you!" Luariia shouted loudly as the band continued to play and Kukira glared at her through crystal blue eyes.

"Meddlesome half-blood...you always know how to cause trouble everywhere you go!" Kukira shouted at her and that was where the real shouting match began.

"You must not know then! What that little Halfling had done for Thorin and company? He flushed Smaug out of the mountain! He save our King Under The Mountain! And just the thought of you forever holding Thorin makes me sick after everything Bilbo has done for us!" Luariia and Kukira were circling around each other as they shouted.

"Thorin had an agreement with his father! And mine! We can't back out of it now!" Kukira bellowed at Luariia and that was when the fight broke out.

Kukira punched Luariia in the face, Luariia lost all control of her senses and she grabbed Kukira's arm and with the weight of her small body, she spun her around and sent her flying down the great hall.

All dwarves gasped in amazement looking towards Luariia, the little half-blood might have been small but she was stronger than most people thought. Kukira let out a loud battle cry and she bolted forward towards the small woman.

Luariia was ready for whatever Kukira had in mind for a punishment and as the Dwarf Woman took another swing at her Luariia side-stepped and sharply elbowed the woman in the back.

As Kukira hit the ground, she came to face the Halfling who was standing in front of her and she quickly grabbed him by the feet, brought him to the ground and from underneath her dress she brought forth a dagger, putting it against Bilbo's throat and she shouted, "Half-blood! Unless you want the Halfling to die! Give it up!"

Luariia looked towards the two and Bilbo struggled against the Dwarf woman's powerful arms, Luariia wasn't going to risk losing her closest friend, so she bowed her head and went onto her knees in respect, Kukira however did not relent.

The knife was still pressed against Bilbo's throat and she said, "Now listen closely Halfling...Thorin is now mine, and you will never dare speak or touch him again."

"No..." A deep voice said from behind the two and Kukira's eyes widened and then dropped in shame.


	3. Love renewed

"Kukira...let the Halfling go, collect your belongings...and leave Erebor." The King under the Mountain's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall and Kukira snapped, "No! I refuse to let some small Halfling like this take away my closest friend and only love!"

She was about to pull the dagger across Bilbo's throat when both Thorin and Luariia made their move. Thorin grabbed hold of Kukira's hand and Luariia snatched the dagger from her. Luariia also got Bilbo out of her grasp before the King under the Mountain and the dwarf woman began to really fight.

Kukira kicked Thorin in the crotch swiftly and she was about to draw another dagger from inside her thigh as the Dwarf King knelt in pain, however she had forgotten the half-blood was standing behind her with a dagger.

Luariia without really thinking let the dagger go with flawless accuracy and it planted itself deep into Kukira's head.

Kukira stood dumbfounded for a second before she fell to the ground, dead. Thorin fell to his side, his hands still grasping his Johnny boys and that was when Luariia whispered to Bilbo, "Go to him..."

Bilbo stepped towards the Great Dwarf King and knelt down beside him as Thorin got to his knees and with the support from Bilbo he stood up and many were cheering. Thorin looked around and found Kukira on the ground, dagger still in her head, and he said, "Good riddance to her..."

His gaze landed on the still kneeling half-blood and he looked to her before he said in a very stern voice, "Rise..."


	4. Broken, now fixed

Luariia rose to her feet and bowed her head as the Dwarf King came forward and he said, "How dare you kill my closest friend, you filthy half-blood! You had no right to slaughter her right in front of me or my Halfling!"

Luariia felt tears come to her eyes and she walked away into the distance and then she began to softly speak, "Thorin...I hope one day you'll bloody see what I have given to you, I have given you your lovely Halfling back alive, I have released you from the girl who was obsessed over you for years and I hope you'll realize how much I have given to Erebor...I have brought a lot of the colours back to Erebor, back to you and back to the people who it taken from..." She turned to look at him and Thorin's eyes went soft.

He stepped towards her and he proceeded to shout at her until he looked into her eyes, he saw in those crimson eyes of hers, hurt and sadness for she knew she would be exiled.

"My dear half-blood...you are mistaken, if you are thinking of exile, no...I have something better for you..." He whispered in her ear and she looked at him warily.

"My friends! Let the courtings begin!" Thorin shouted down to everyone and then Thorin said, "Luariia...walk with me a ways?"

She nodded her head, watching as the Dwarf King laced his hands behind his back. Luariia walked beside him and Thorin looked towards the small woman.

"I am sorry I doubted you before...I should have taken your word that Kukira was trying to get rid of Bilbo. You tried warning me that this would happen, but I suppose I chose not to take your word...will you forgive me?"

Luariia was standing with her hands behind her back and she whispered, "I suppose I have to..." A small smirk on her face.

"Why do you suppose?"

"Hehe, Oh...reasons." She said mysteriously and she turned away from Thorin. He stood there, dumbfounded and confused, until Bilbo walked towards him and Thorin wrapped his arms around him tightly and the two kissed lightly.


	5. A Happy Ending

Luariia watched the two from the shadows and smiled as they kissed and she thought, _"Well...I guess my job here is done..." _ She smiled and then out of nowhere Nori spoke.

"You did what you had to do...to get them back together didn't you?" He said lightly and Luariia looked towards him.

"Well...I suppose I did." She muttered lightly leaning against the column as Thorin and Bilbo walked back into the Great Hall. She looked at Nori and he smiled before he looked out of the valley and took in a deep breath.

Nori stepped closer to the half-blood and she smiled as he stroked a small braid in her hair and lightly moaned as his hand lightly passed over her skin. Nori grinned lightly and she smiled looking into his green eyes and he locked gazes with her as another courting song echoed through the mountain, a lot slower than the last one that had played. She and Nori looked at each other and Nori took her by the waist and the two began to dance.

Nori held her close to him and she closed her eyes placing her head lightly on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. Nori lightly kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled, raising her head and they kissed in the moonlight.

At the same time it just so happened that Dori and Ori had to be walking out when they kissed and Dori wolf whistled.

Luariia blushed and Nori chuckled looking at his elder brother, Ori smiled and said, "Congratulations brother..." Luariia buried her face into his jacket and he smiled lightly before whispering, "They're my brothers...and I want you to meet them."

Luariia smile as the two brothers came forward and Nori said, "My brothers...Dori and Ori, now Dori is my older brother and is always complaining." He stopped talking to shoot a small smile at his brother and she chuckled as Dori shot him a glare.

"Hehe and now my younger brother Ori...he isn't the best fighter but he is a very good at drawing." He finished saying and Luariia smiled lightly and she said, "I am honoured to meet you two..."

Nori lightly wrapped his arm around her waist and Dori said, "Come on Ori let's let the two lovebirds be..."

Luariia then said, "Actually we were just going to go inside for one dance..." Nori smiled and they both joined hands. As they walked back in, there were a few dwarf couples dancing in the center of the room and among them was Bilbo and Thorin.

Nori and Luariia smiled, watching all the couples dance and when the band was to play their final song, Luariia smiled as one of the younger dwarf women stepped forward and the dwarf woman shouted, "Let's get out our new couple!"

Luariia looked to Nori and he smiled, lightly stepping forward with her and they began to dance. Thorin and Bilbo stood to the side watching them and smiling.

When the band finished playing, Luariia and Nori were walking away from the Great Hall when Luariia heard a voice from behind her.

"Thank you for everything you did Luariia..." She turned and came face to face with Thorin.

"My King..." she whispered bowing her head and Thorin lightly put his hand underneath her chin and he smiled at her.

"You will not bow to me...not after what you did tonight." Thorin said quietly and she nodded her head quietly before Thorin embraced her warmly.

Bilbo came up behind the great king and he said, "Thank you Luariia..." She embraced Bilbo and he smiled lightly as she lightly kissed his forehead and said, "If you need to talk about anything just come and find me."

Bilbo smiled before he and Thorin left for their chambers and Nori whispered, "Well...I guess it's just us now."

Luariia smiled and she said, "Shall we adjourn to your chambers or mine?"

"Mine." Nori said gleefully and she grinned noticing the gleam in his bright green eyes. Her eyes glowed the normal crimson and she whispered, "Then...take me away my dear."

And he did.

* * *

AND DONE! Within two days finished this fanfic! Yay! Hopefully everyone liked it! Might make another one to finish off this small series, maybe. Review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
